witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 4: Tri-Caliber
---- The Light Path immediately goes into this chapter. The True Path starts off with Chapter 4: Dark Path's story, but will eventually converge with Tri-Caliber's story (though the chapter name will remain "Dark Path"). There are some differences between the Light and True paths, which will be noted below. The Temple of Morell # Go to the Spring of Morell, at the northeast corner of the Lehert Desert if you have not already been there. (If you have, you can just teleport to the magic circle at the Spring of Morell.) # Enter the Temple of Morell. Walk up to the door at the central corridor. It will absorb Eirudy's Vitality, but do nothing else. Go back down the stairs to the two corridors. The formerly-empty pools will now be filled with water; enter the right-hand one first, then the left to see two visions. ## Pool on the right has a vision about countless mummies wanting a piece of Eirudy. To escape this vision Eirudy just have to stay still and do nothing. (If you tap on the screen, she will knock away the mummies, but they will keep coming after her.) ## Pool on the left has a vision about a Giant Mummy attacking Eirudy. To escape this vision, you can immediately just Flee. (The Giant Mummy will return to full HP every time it's depleted; if you fight it, the vision will only ends when you lose, which means you may lose all the Vitality in your Soul Stone if it's at full when it goes to restore her health.) # After witnessing both visions, go back to the main door. The closed door will now open for Eirudy. In there, Vahnter is waiting and after defeating it: ## Light Path: Eirudy will gain Vahnter as her doll and a 20% boost to all stats ## True Path: Eirudy will gain Vahnter as her doll only The Temple of Marii Light Path # Go to Forest of Marii and talk to Laaga. Head to the Spring of Marii, which is empty. Return to Laaga, and he will open up Temple of Marii on the list of teleport locations. ##Upon entering the Temple, you can acquire the optional event and treasure chest. # Find Lukas and Eileen at the upper floor facing north. In the following cut-scene, they will tell Eirudy to head to the pool of water on the platform across from where they were standing. # Upon entering the pool of water, a cutscene plays where Eirudy finds out that Adrian is in danger. She will rush to Shubeth Village off-screen. Eirudy will fight two squads of enemies before Regal takes her down and imprisons her. # In prison, a Shubethian Soldier will free Eirudy. However, the deed is exposed by a captain, revealing the Shubethian Soldier is Adrian. After defeating the soldiers, Eirudy will rescue Johannes and head back down, only to be intercepted by more soldiers. # At this moment Lukas and Eileen will come to Eirudy's rescue and the group escapes to Ziv Mine - Secret Base. # After a cutscene, Eirudy decides to visit the Spring of Revgato - Root. Refer to "Inside the Spring of Revgato" below. ##''(Note: In-game, she says the Spring of Revgato, but she really means the Root. It's the area to the far left of the Underground Misty Cave that you entered in Chapter 1.)'' True Path # Visit Laaga directly, and he will open up the path to the Temple of Marii. Unlike the Light path, Lukas and Eileen won't be there (as they are helping Johannes instead of hiding from Shubeth). ## As with the Light path, you can complete the optional event and open the treasure chest. # Head to the pool facing south at the upper floor. # Upon entering the pool of water, there is a cutscene where Adrian gives her a last cup. Eirudy feel it was a weird vision, but didn't ponder about it too much as she decides to visit Spring of Revgato - Root; see "Inside the Spring of Revgato" below. Inside the Spring of Revgato # Head to Spring of Revgato - Root and Eirudy will find Raymond is there waiting for her challenging Eirudy to a fight. Defeat him. # Head to Eastern Misty Forest. Defeat the Moss Golem and after collecting the spring's water, head further into the spring. # In the vision, follow the glowing trail to each of the vessels. Approach them, and they will fill with water and the area comes to life. Do so for all three vessels, and then the vision ends. # Return to the Secret Base. Sidequests: * "Dark Company", Parts 1 and 2 must be completed before returning to the Secret Base. Breaking into the Dark Company's Cave # After returning to the Secret Base, talk to Johannes. He will brief Eirudy about the plan to threaten the Dark Company. # The Dark Company's Cave is located northeast of Derkarr Road. Upon entering, Eirudy won't be able to pass through the gate. So open up the inventory and use Red Mask. (They are dropped by the Red Mask assassins in Shubeth Road.) # While Eirudy has a disguise, she becomes too suspicious. The guards open up the gate to eliminate her, as she knows about their hideout. However, she takes the opportunity to charge into the base and fights some of the men in the hideout. Afterwards, a cutscene will play. The Missing Captain # You need to find a person who supposedly fought alongside Regal during the Ancient Dragon's attack on Shubeth, but then disappeared afterwards. # Go to the Village of Ziv, then head to the dried-up well at the center of the village. # There is a Ziv Villager standing in front of a merchant. Talk to him to gain information about the person Eirudy is looking for. # Head west toward the exit to Derkarr Road. Before exiting, there is a house that the Ziv Villager mentioned. # Approach it and Eirudy will find her target, but he runs off toward the Ziv Mine. # Follow him to Ziv Mine and you will encounter him again at the upper ledge of the cave. He will try to take care of you, so defeat him. The scene will automatically move on to the next cutscene. Sidequests: * "Judith" sidequest must be completed before you find the target. Operation: Dragontail Destruction # Head to Dragontail, located north of Shubeth Road. Upon arriving, there will be a cutscene. # After the cutscene plays, Eirudy decides to continue finding information about the "Devil's Heart." Head to Dragon Valley, to the west of Shubeth Road. The Dragon's Nest # In Dragon Valley, there are three paths Eirudy can take. Go down the middle path to the far left. # This leads her to Soul Cave Entrance, where an Ancient Dragon blocks the path. Defeat it and then continue on into the Soul Cave. # Walk further into the cave. At the end, Eirudy will meet Monnet once again. # After a short conversation between the two, Monnet will challenge Eirudy to a fight. Make her regret it. Once she is defeated, a conversation will follow. # Head back to Dragontail to find Failur and return to the Secret Base for a cutscene. The Coup # After finding out Regal's treachery, Eirudy and friends decided to impeach him and rescue Esther with an unexpected help. # Talk to Johannes in the Secret Base when Eirudy is ready to start the Shubethian Revolution. ##''(Note: Once you start the attack on Shubeth Castle, you cannot complete any more side objectives. Make sure to finish everything you want to get done before talking to Johannes!)'' # Head toward Shubeth Castle as wave of soldiers trying to stop Eirudy # Eventually Regal will show up with the help from Monnet and Ancient Dragon. Defeat him and the Ancient Dragon followed up by series of cutscenes that will conclude this chapter. Notes Inside the Spring of Revgato: * If Eirudy chose the Old Staff of Revgato as her Legendary Weapon back in Chapter 2, the staff's upgraded version will spawn behind her upon entering the spring. You MUST walk up to it to acquire the upgrade; you will not be able to acquire it again after the vision ends. Category:WS3 Guides